Mai in wonderland!
by StockinCutie
Summary: Mai was having a boring day alone in the office. Suddenly, she sees 2 white rabbit ears. "Is this a joke?" Please read! Review too! Rated T due to some language, not much, just 2 words.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I got this idea by random. It's a one shot, a long one shot, if i get too sleepy i'll make it into a 2 or 3 shot. But it's basically most likely going to stay a one shot. But before i get into further details, I'll tell you the characters- Wait no, that's a bad idea, stupid me. I haven't even finished giving the roles. But anyway, back to more fanfiction. SO! My story Sing Me A Song is well low on reviews, probably because the first 3 chapters were jumbled up because when I post them it's all jumbled up, even when I put it in paragraphs, but I know how to put it back in paragraphs, so I might have to repost the whole thing completely. And without further adieu, which means without any more shiz. Mai in wonderland starts..NOW!**

Mai was working at her desk, no one was around, just normal Mai trying to do some work. Quietly staring at the paper, and trying to make her hand move to do her work. She stared at the paper, the paper stared at her. And this went on until she saw 2 white rabbit ears pop up from over her desk. "..." Mai was silent as she saw the rabbit ears wondering around. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times to see if this was really happening. "Is Monk or Ayako trying to pull some trick" She wondered to herself as she leaned over and saw Naru looking at his clock "Late...Seriously" was all he said before he dashed off, as his tail coat went flowing. Mai just took 3 deep breaths before she ran after the rabbit Naru. She took a right, left, up down, wait what. Is that even possible?! Anyway, she was running all over the building trying to catch the rabbit. "How could he even run this fast when all he does is drink tea and read boring books! This is ridiculous! That little-" Mai was caught off when she looked down to see she was falling into a crazy land. Doors clocks colorful stuff, it's like an imagination of a too crazy person went to far! She looked at her clothes to see she was wearing a black and white striped tights, and a blue dress with a robe-like white part on the front, and she was wearing a bow at the top of her head. She mentally groaned and she then realized, again, SHE WAS FALLING.

"Oof!" Mai said as she bumped her behind when she fell, and finally reached the bottom of the twisty fall. She looked around and she saw, 5, 10, 15- ok let's just say ALOT of doors. She ran to one of them and looked in one of the keyholes, she saw a grassy clean, absolutely beautiful area. Her eyes sparkles as she turned the knob. To her dismay, it won't budge. She kept turning and turning, still no budge. She went to the next one and turned the knob, no budge, none what's so ever. This little 'Turn and No Budge' thing went on for quite a while, until the Mai reached a small door, before she could look inside the keyhole, the white rabbit came running, as he turned the knob with ease, by using his keys. And closed it back in Mai's adorable face. The girl pouted as she tried to open the knob but it just wouldn't BUDGE! Mai looked around and saw a table, the table had 3 things that she might need; A cup of tea that is labeled 'DRINK ME', a key, and a piece of cake, which had frosting that said "EAT ME". Mai blinked, and took the key. Her plan failed due to her being big and the key small. She looked toward the tea and quickly drank it in one gulp. She quickly realized that she was shrinking, and she got the right size to get to the door. As soon as happiness engulfed her, she was 3 seconds away of jumping off a roof. She forgot the key up above the table. She blinked a few times, then she saw something fall. The cake that said 'EAT ME' was there staring at her. Mai being a sweet tooth, and she might have found a way to get her big again, devoured the cake with delight. Next moment, she is becoming big again, back to a size she prefers best. She took the key, and the bottle, and drunk the little drops that was left. "YES!" Mai placed the key in the keyhole and opened it with ease. She did a hurray dance to congratulate her self. After that, she found herself in a beautiful grassy area. There she saw a little bug, which by the way turned huge and was aiming right toward her. "Ah!" She started to cry big drops of tears. Those tears became sea water and made the whole area a sea. While Mai dropped herself on a piece of board. She panted and swore to never cry in a weird place again. Suddenly she saw a mouse. 'Masako?!" she blinked and looked at Masako which had mouse ears and a tail. Typical Mouse. "It's hard to believe a girl like you managed to get through all those doors" the mouse scoffed. Mai had an invisible vein popping on her head. "A girl like me-" then she was stopped at what else the Mai said. "Whatever, what an (or is it a) annoying girl" Masako said as she continued "I was going to help you get out of this but since it IS your tears, I guess you could do it yourself" she huffed and began to swim away. "Wait wait! Please help me out here" Mai pleaded with puppy eyes. "Hmpf, I guess I have no choice." Masako as she turned back. "Grab my hand" the rather rude but kind Mouse said. Mai reluctantly grabbed Masako's hand. Then the mouse jumped into the sea while Mai is dragged with her. 'Light..?'

Mai swam up and looked around and saw she in a pool now, and strangely, completely dried as soon as she stepped out. She looked out to the pool and saw two mouse ears twitching to say 'Bye, you're welcome' Mai giggled and quietly said "Thank You" "You have quite an honest mouth, don't you, Alice?" Mai was startled as she turned around to see what and who was there. There was Lin, a caterpillar smoking a water pipe. He breathed it in and breathed it out on Mai's face. "Smoking is bad you know" Mai said with a sweatdrop. "So Alice, what type of help did you get to get so far, eh?" Lin said coldly. Mai twitched and another vein popped on her head. "Excuse me! I am quite strong so I didn't need much help!" Mai basically lied due to her making a sea of tears and getting help from a freaking mouse. "Whatever, I'll be leaving now" the caterpillar slithered away. 3 veins are now on Mai's head. It is war. Ding ding ding. "OH IT IS ON . BRING IT ON-" Mai was interrupted as the caterpillar said "One side of a mushroom will make you big, one will make you small" as he said that, he disappeared. After huffing and pouting, Mai saw a mushroom drop in her was heard by the girl an a sudden shaking was starting. It was like an earth quake shaking. Mai became to get big, bigger, and then biggest. She became a giant to put it simply.

It was then she spotted the white rabbit again. "Naru!" she yelled but he just ignored it. 'Same old Naru whether he's a rabbit or a human' Mai sighed as she traveled around until she passed by a village. The village was screaming in horror, for they had thought Mai was a monster. They were throwing some type of food at Mai. (im thinking here) That food was pie and it kept hitting Mai in every direction. One of the pies flew in Mai's mouth and the ground became earth quake shaking again. Only this time, she was turning small, smaller, and plain old smallest.

The village could no longer see her anymore. so she decided to use that chance and sneak away. After that food trauma. Mai wondered to a castle, a red, red, RED castle. 'I'm going to guess...' Mai said while facepalming. She entered the castle and all of the knights were dressed in red armor. She walked up some stairs and there were more knights on each side, on a line. Right in the middle at the end of that line was Ayako, or we should say The Duchess. She was dressed in quite the red outfit, trying to sooth a crying baby. And next to her was Yasu, the Cheshire Cat. "Well well well, if it isn't Alice. The girl that has been making so much trouble, just to catch a rabbit" Ayako said softly but then ended it with a grinding of her teeth. "Alice~~ You've caused trouble! Trouble~!" the cat said weary. It seems like he just got up. "Sorry about that, now do you know where that rabbit is?" Mai asked simply, like the didn't care. Ayako twitched an twitched until BAM it's all over for Alice/Mai. "OFF WITH HER HEAD" The Duchess declared and as soon as those words was let loose the knights was running toward Mai. Grabbing her and threw her outside. While outside, her head was put in a type of slot where it could be cut of. She trembled and was about to cry when she saw the white rabbit staring at her. "Hello, , I heard you were looking for me. I was just, late." Naru said calmly. "Late..for WHAT" she yelled quietly. "For...something" he said as he smirked when he saw she had a total of 6 veins on her head. "Don't worry, you're not going to loose your life, yet." he said with a smile. 'Naru smiling, joking around..This is..GENE' Mai was about to think 'hey, if getting my head chopped off means i don't have to deal with these people don't mind if i do'

"Listen Mai, you're in a DreamScape of a wonderland. Everything here just doesn't make sense, and you'll most likely find Naru if I'm by you, because he looks exactly like me. But anyway, the cat is going to help you so don't worry, I'll wait for you" Gene explained. "Wait for me where?" Mai said shyly. "...Somewhere" with that said the bunny took off. Gene I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP' Mai declared in her head.

The red hatchet was aiming for Mai's head, but before it even touched her skin. The cat came in and surprisingly took down all the knights in his way and threw down the hatchet. Mai was released and she sighed. "Thank God.." Mai sighed again. "No, thank me~~" The cat said as she put his hand on his hip. "Wonderful job, all of us is searching for the white rabbit, even the queen" Gene reassured Mai. "So that means, a cat, a rabbit, a queen, and a girl is looking for a rabbit?" Mai said to break it all down. "Pretty much, but you're missing the caterpillar. "Yes and that smoking caterpillar" Mai said. They all went looking around, up, down, right left, corner to corner, no sign of the white rabbit. They even saw the mad hatter (female version, Madoka! :D) But still couldn't find him. Finally, we found him. He was drinking tea and he looked up at us. "Hello everyone, Alice, Duchess, Cat, Caterpillar, Brother, and Mad Hatter" Naru said calmly. Everyone broke out in laughter as he was confused to why they were panting. Mai glomped Naru and cried softly. "I was worried, don't get me all worked up" Mai said. "I'm still confused, but ok..?" Naru said awkwardly as he blushed slightly. "Time to wake up Mai" Gene said as he hugged Mai, and everyone gave Mai the death hug of a life time. "See you later, maybe" Gene and the others winked as Mai made it to 10 veins.

Mai woke up and saw herself drooling as Naru stared at her while she slept. Her face became as red as a tomato! "Must have had a nice dream" Naru smiled. 'Bad blush! Wrong time!' Mai thought to herself. "Now you have more work to do. EVERYONE GET TO WORK" Mai was startled as ever when she saw the whole gang smiling brightly. "Naru"

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow, can you try on bunny ears?"

"..."

"Please?"

"...maybe..."


	2. please read!

Ok so this isn't an update but it's important. STOP SOPA! If you don't know what sopa is:

SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. In this case, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, etc.

Please help stop SOPA. ;-; I DON'T WANT MY FRIGGIN FANWORK TO GO POOF. THAT'S BULLSH- Excuse my language, I'm just a tad bit annoyed. So please search up Stop Sopa 2014 to vote, we have to make it to 100,00, we have 65,193 now.

Also, I thank AnimexLovers for posting this on one of her chapters. I had no idea about it before but now I do! Thank you so much Ai-chan! Please vote everyone!


End file.
